EXIT
"EXIT" by REVALCY is the ending theme of Durarara!!x2 Ten. Three versions of the single were released in 2015: the regular single, a limited edition single that included a DVD, and an anime edition single. Single Track List # EXIT 3:39 # 君なんだ (Kiminnda) 3:55 # Nothing's too late 4:00 # EXIT (instrumental) 3:37 Anime Edition CD Track List # EXIT 3:39 # 君なんだ (Kiminnda) 3:55 # Nothing's too late 4:00 # EXIT (TV size ver.) Limited Edition DVD Track List # EXIT -Music Video- # 君なんだ -Music Video- (Kiminnda -Music Video-'') Anime Edition DVD Track List # ''Durarara!!x2 Ten Non-credit Ending (『デュラララ!!×2 転』 ノンクレジットエンディング映像) # EXIT -Music Video- Lyrics (TV Size) Kanji= 変えたい未来　変わらない世界 いるべき場所はどこにもない でも欲しくて　足掻いてるなら この手で作ればいい (Wao wao) ゼンブ (wao wao)　ケチラセ (wao wao)　イッソ 心ない活字の羅列に まんまと抉られた感情 忘れようと笑ってみても 明日にまた怯えていた 本当に　必要な者以外いらない 変えたい未来　変わらない世界 いるべき場所はどこにもない でも欲しくて　足掻いてるなら この手で作ればいい (Wao wao) ゼンブ　(wao wao) コワシテ (wao wao)　イッソ |-| Rōmaji= Kaetai mirai kawaranai sekai Iru beki basho wa doko ni mo nai Demo hoshikute agaiteru nara Kono te de tsukureba ii (Wao wao) Zenbu (wao wao) kechirase (wao wao) issou Kokoro nai katsuji no raretsu ni Manma to egurareta kanjou Wasureyou to warattemitemo Ashita ni mata obieteita Hontou ni hitsuyou na mono igai iranai Kaetai mirai kawaranai sekai Iru beki basho wa doko ni mo nai Demo hoshikute agaiteru nara Kono te de tsukureba ii (Wao wao) Zenbu (wao wao) kowashite (wao wao) issou |-| English translation= I want to change the future in a world that won't change It seems there's no place I'm supposed to be But I want it, and if I'm struggling I'll just make it with my own hands (Whoa whoa) All the more reason (whoa whoa) to kick away (whoa whoa) everything! My feelings were totally gouged out By the list of heartless words Even if I laughed in an attempt to forget about it I'm still scared that tomorrow will come at last I don't need anything except those who are truly necessary I want to change the future in a world that won't change It seems there's no place I'm supposed to be But I want it, and if I'm struggling I'll just make it with my own hands (Whoa whoa) All the more reason (whoa whoa) to break apart (whoa whoa) everything! Lyrics (Full) Kanji= 変えたい未来　変わらない世界 いるべき場所はどこにもない でも欲しくて　足掻いてるなら この手で作ればいい (Wao wao) ゼンブ (wao wao)　ケチラセ (wao wao)　イッソ 心ない活字の羅列に まんまと抉られた感情 忘れようと笑ってみても 明日にまた怯えていた 本当に　必要な者以外いらない 変えたい未来　変わらない世界 いるべき場所はどこにもない でも欲しくて　足掻いてるなら この手で作ればいい (Wao wao) ゼンブ　(wao wao) コワシテ (wao wao)　イッソ 今ここに有るものだけが 人生の全てじゃないんだ とりあえず歩いて行こう 倒れた場所が目指す場所 無茶したらどうなるか？無茶しなきゃわからねぇ 俺たちの未来　俺たちの世界 見るべきものは他人じゃない 一年先　十年先で 今日を笑えればいい (Wao wao) モット (wao wao)　トオクヘ (wao wao)　イッソ 生まれて生きることに (理由なんて) 本当はないとしても (いまさらもう) どうでもいいことだろう (ここにいると) 心臓が心を叩く 変えたい未来　変わらない世界 いるべき場所はどこにもない でも欲しくて　足掻いてるなら この手で作ればいい 今日を笑えればいい (Wao wao) ゼンブ (wao wao)　ケチラセ (wao wao)　イッソ |-| Rōmaji= Kaetai mirai kawaranai sekai Iru beki basho wa doko ni mo nai Demo hoshikute agaiteru nara Kono te de tsukureba ii (Wao wao) Zenbu (wao wao) kechirase (wao wao) issou Kokoro nai katsuji no raretsu ni Manma to egurareta kanjou Wasureyou to warattemitemo Ashita ni mata obieteita Hontou ni hitsuyou na mono igai iranai Kaetai mirai kawaranai sekai Iru beki basho wa doko ni mo nai Demo hoshikute agaiteru nara Kono te de tsukureba ii (Wao wao) Zenbu (wao wao) kowashite (wao wao) issou Ima koko ni aru mono dake ga Jinsei no subete janainda Toriaezu aruiteikou taoreta Basho ga mezasu basho Mucha shitara dou naru ka? Mucha shinakya wakaranee Oretachi no mirai oretachi no sekai Mirubeki mono wa tanin janai Ichinen saki juunen saki de Kyou o waraereba ii (Wao wao) Motto (wao wao) to oku e (wao wao) issou Umarete ikiru koto ni (riyuu nante) Hou wa nai to shitemo (imasara mou) Dou demo ii koto darou (koko ni iru to) Shinzou ga kokoro o tataku Kaetai mirai kawaranai sekai Iru beki basho wa doko ni mo nai Demo hoshikute agaiteru nara Kono te de tsukureba ii Kyou o waraereba ii (Wao wao) Zenbu (wao wao) kechirase (wao wao) issou |-| English translation= I want to change the future in a world that won't change It seems there's no place I'm supposed to be But I want it, and if I'm struggling I'll just make it with my own hands (Whoa whoa) All the more reason (whoa whoa) to kick away (whoa whoa) everything! My feelings were totally gouged out By the list of heartless words Even if I laughed in an attempt to forget about it I'm still scared that tomorrow will come at last I don't need anything except those who are truly necessary I want to change the future in a world that won't change It seems there's no place I'm supposed to be But I want it, and if I'm struggling I'll just make it with my own hands (Whoa whoa) All the more reason (whoa whoa) to break apart (whoa whoa) everything! All that which exists now Isn't all there is to life Let's keep walking forward for the time being The last place we fell is where we'll aim first What'll happen if we don't do it? I don't know if I might go crazy Our future and our world It's not other people that we should be looking at I should be able to laugh about today One year or ten years from now (Whoa whoa) All the more reason (whoa whoa) to walk on (whoa whoa) even further! Even if there's no such thing (as a reason) For being born and living (it’s too late now) It's not worth worrying about (I am here) My heart is beating I want to change the future in a world that stays the same It seems there's no place I'm supposed to be But I want it, and if I'm struggling I'll make it with my own hands, just wait and see One year or ten years from now (Whoa whoa) All the more reason (whoa whoa) to kick away (whoa whoa) everything! Trivia * The name REVALCY originates from the French word reversi, referring to the two-brother vocal duo as two sides of the same coin. Category:Music